


The Stars, Full of Grace [podfic]

by Annapods, cookiemom6067, DuendeVerde4, litrapod (litra), TheArcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Astronomy, Gen, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: This podfic was created as part of the Podfic Polygons 2018 challenge.Thanks to AsterRoc for giving blanket permission.





	The Stars, Full of Grace [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars, Full of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060846) by [AsterRoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc). 



> This podfic was created as part of the Podfic Polygons 2018 challenge.  
> Thanks to AsterRoc for giving blanket permission.

****

 

 **Title:** The Stars, Full of Grace  
**Fandom** : The Avengers Movies  
**Author** : [AsterRoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc)  
 **Summary:**  A series of character studies as Thor/Avengers-verse characters consider the stars. You can think of it as five good guys and one bad guy, or five non-Avengers and one Avenger (though that way it’d be out of order).

 **Selected by:** Litra

 **Reader:**  Duendeverde

 **Edited by:**  annapods

 **Cover art by:**  cookiemom6067

 **Sound effects:**  TheArcher

[Listen on soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/acrazyfangirl/stars-full-of-grace)


End file.
